Heat exchangers can contact a variety of chemicals when installed into a manufacturing process. Such chemicals may be corrosive to parts of the heat exchanger and eventually ruin some of the functionality of the heat exchanger over time. For example, certain metals and non-metals on the heat exchanger can corrode as a result of process flow through the heat exchanger. As many new chemicals become important for manufacturing certain products, many manufacturing processes need to be updated and improved in order to provide a manufacturing system that does not fail as a result of material corrosion.